


Shorts of BaekChen

by kntx3a



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, Main Character!Baekhyun, Main Character!Chen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, on going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kntx3a/pseuds/kntx3a
Summary: Short stories about Byun Baekhyun and Kim Jongdae.





	Shorts of BaekChen

  



End file.
